


playing games

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Ruki is more than glad that Uruha died on his game.
Relationships: Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	playing games

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and not my best work tbh but I just got this idea and I needed to get it out. I hope you'll like it ^^

"...finally."

Uruha, partially distracted by the fact that he had just died on his game, looked at the vocalist in confusion. "What?"

"No offense, babe, but I was looking forward to you losing."

"Well that's not very supportive."

Ruki put out his cigarette and rose from his chair. He began to walk towards the other, slowly, purposefully. "I've been dying to kiss you for the last hour. And the way you were biting your lip whenever you were in a tight spot did not help," he explained with a small grin.

The guitarist, who had been looking a little hurt, was now blushing. He watched the other man in reverence as he reached the couch. Ruki made himself comfortable on Uruha's lap, his knees on either side of the taller man's legs, his arms slowly wrapping themselves around his slender neck. Uruha's hands found their way to the vocalist's waist and pulled him slightly closer.

Okay, maybe losing wasn't so bad after all.

"Bastard," he whispered against the vocalist's lips before claiming them. The kiss started off all soft and gentle but it didn't take long before it grew more heated, tongues dancing against each other and Uruha's grip on the petite man getting firmer.

Ruki pulled back first, biting the other man's bottom lip and making him groan. 

"I want to play a different game now," the guitarist said softly.

The blonde vocalist pouted. Uruha chuckled at the reaction even though his lover's lips doing _that_ did things to him - like always, which the owner of said lips knew very well and took advantage of.

He leaned in closer, planting soft kisses on the blond's milky neck inbetween his words. "I want...to push...your buttons. I want...to see how you will react...if I do this...or that."

Ruki was shivering, his hands clenching the other man's shoulders. Uruha's breath was ghosting on his skin, no longer kissing him but still close enough, tempting, silently promising of things that were to come.

Ruki's talented fingers ran through the other man's dark brown hair gently. No pulling, not yet, there would be the right moment for that later. "Well," he said a little breathlessly, "you can spend lots...and lots of time playing that game."

Oh, Uruha planned to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was inspired by a baby Yoda meme :')


End file.
